


Green-Eyed Monster

by redbanker



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbanker/pseuds/redbanker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a part of my AU verse I started with Yours and Mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter takes place at the end of Tangled Web my third story in this series that takes place during Damaged. I wasn’t happy with how I ended that one so this was going to be my fix it but then it made me think of another episode so I decided to make this one a two-parter. The second chapter takes place during Year’s End. I want to thank everyone who’s reviewed these stories they really do inspire me. In fact it was because of a PM I got from Sarina02 that I found the inspiration to get back into this series, so please, please, do review. These are un-betaed so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> P.S.  
> Oh and yeah big huge WARNING!!!! This is Oliver/Thea. And I mean explicit Oliver/Thea, they have sex, fuck, do the beast with two backs, fornicate, and so forth. So if that isn’t your thing stop and go back know. I will delete any flames because you were warned and no one put a gun to your head and made you read this.

“She what?” Thea asked incredulously her voice shaking with disbelief and fury.

“Thea, it’s okay.” Oliver tried to assure her, “I stopped her it was just a momentary lapse of judgment on her part, I’m sure it won’t happen again.”

“Ollie.” Thea said holding up a hand to stop him. “I don’t care that it won’t happen again, because it damn well better not.” She warned. “I care that it happened at all. I mean what the fuck, who does she think she is?” Thea ranted pacing back and forth getting madder with every step. “I mean she just kissed you?” Thea practically shouted wanting to physically hurt Laurel Lance with every fiber of her being.

“Baby…” Oliver started only to be once more cut off as Thea stalked towards him pushing him hard on the chest causing him to fall back onto the bed with a huff.

“Nope.” Thea said with conviction. “No more talking.” Thea felt a wave of animalistic possessiveness sweep over her. Oliver was hers, not Laurel Lance’s and she was going to make damn sure Oliver remembered that in the future. It caused her fury to disappear and an eerie calm to settle over her. She began to slowly unbutton his shirt letting her hands caress his arms and chest gently as she removed it from his body. Her fingers trailed over his scars causing Oliver to shudder at the provocative sensation. 

Oliver was paralyzed by the look in Thea’s eyes, it was a look of possession and ownership, one he had seen on his own face when thinking about Thea and it was awe inspiring to see it on her.

Thea pushed Oliver’s chest back so that he was lying on the bed with his legs dangling over the side. She took her time unbuckling his pants her hands caressing his legs as she pulled them off and tossed them to the side. 

“Thea.” Oliver groaned his body tense and his cock already straining from Thea’s gentle touch.

Thea dropped to her knees letting her hands continue to travel up and down Ollie’s thighs and calves as she took his cock in her mouth sucking deeply till she felt him hit the back of her throat. She began to slowly suck, letting her tongue trace the underside of his cock with deliberate precision.

Oliver let out another groan, “Oh God, Thea.” His world had narrowed down to only the sensations Thea was invoking. Her slow gentle movements felt so good it bordered on painful.

Thea released Oliver’s cock from her mouth, bracing her hands on his knees to stand. Her eyes locked with Oliver’s as she began to slowly undress.

Oliver wanted to jump from the bed and take what was his with a savage intensity, but this was about Thea and what she needed so he fought to control his screaming instincts.

Thea motioned for Oliver to get fully onto the bed. She knew he was barely maintaining control and Thea was determined to drive him over the edge.

Thea slowly climbed on the bed till her body hovered over Ollie’s so tantalizingly close yet not touching. Her hair teased his skin as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I’m going to need you to convince me, Oliver. Convince me that she means nothing to you.” Thea ran her tongue around his ear. “And you want me to be convinced, don’t you?”

“Gods yes.” Oliver moaned. He’d never been this turned on in his life.

“Good, so here’s what it’s going to take.” Thea teased, biting his earlobe. “You’re going to use your hands and your mouth and you’re going to make me come until I say so.” She paused making sure Ollie was paying close attention. “And then if you do a very, very, good job and I’m fully convinced I’ll let you fuck me till I scream.” Thea sucked on Oliver’s neck with bruising force. “Think you can handle that, Ollie?”

Oliver’s breath was ragged as he tried to maintain control. This was a whole new side to Thea and it was intoxicating. “I think I can convince you.” Oliver said at last, as Thea continued to mark his neck.

Oliver’s hands rose to her waist, one hand moving to cup her ass, as the other trailed underneath to her folds where he let two fingers slip into her tight moist heat.

Thea hummed in approval as she continued to suck and nibble down Oliver’s neck feeling an animalistic roar of approval at every bruise she left behind. 

Oliver slid a third finger into her body as his thumb began to lightly massage her clit.

Thea’s mouth came off his neck with a gasp as she began to ride Ollie’s fingers.

“That’s right, baby.” Oliver whispered as he began to press his thumb hard on her clit. 

Thea came with a moan her inner muscles contracting and squeezing Oliver’s fingers. Her arms began to shake and using his legs and other hand Oliver rolled them over so that Thea was spread out before him on the bed with his fingers still inside her.

Oliver leaned down and began to suck on a nipple as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm and making her body shudder and moan as he built a second orgasm behind the first.

Oliver moved to her other nipple lapping and sucking till it was a hard peak straining from her breast. His fingers continued to plunge in and out of her body as his thumb massaged her clit in short tight circles.

Thea’s head thrashed back and for, her eyes closed in pleasure as she let out a breathy, “More.”

Oliver sped up the thrust of his hand and almost felt himself come undone as she came with a gasp, her chest straining up as her back arched off the bed.

Oliver quickly removed his fingers before her muscles finished contracting and slid down her body letting his mouth descend on to her pussy his tongue plunging in and out licking and sucking up her juices while his hands moved to hold her hips in place.

He was like a starving man who’d been given food. He ate her roughly and with abandon his nose nuzzled her clit while his tongue fucked her, his only thought to get yet another orgasm from her amazing body.

Thea’s body shuddered and her head tossed side to side, moan after moan escaping her lips as Oliver brought her body to its third orgasm. She could barely breathe and was out of her mind with pleasure, never fully coming down from one before the next one started.

Her third orgasm hit her like a freight train, causing her body to strain up off the bed as a scream of pleasure tore from her lips.

She lost all track of time as her body rode this last orgasm for what felt like hours. When she could finally speak her body felt completely boneless and yet tingled all over. “Convinced.” She managed to gasp at last, her mind high as a kite from the onslaught of endorphins in her system.

Oliver let out a primal growl of pleasure as he rose to his knees, lifted her hips and began to fuck her at a frantic pace. He was already so close and her body still quaking from her last orgasm causing him to come quickly, collapsing on top of her, worn out from the night’s events.

His last thought before blacking out was to idly wonder if he could get Laurel to kiss him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver gritted his teeth, using every ounce of control not to get up from the booth and beat Shane to death with his bare hands.

Thea glanced at Oliver out of the corner of her eye and couldn’t contain her smile at Ollie’s obvious jealousy. It was laughable really since there was no comparison but it did tend to lead to hot, passionate jealous sex so Thea was all for a little flirting now and then. She gave Oliver a quick wink before answering Shane’s question.

Oliver felt himself harden at her wink, barely able to contain the growl that threatened to erupt.

Once the moron Shane finally caught a clue and left Oliver rose from the booth, threw down some money, and practically dragged Thea from Big Belly Burger and into the car.

Thea couldn’t contain her laughter as Ollie tore out of the parking lot and headed to the warehouse. “Something the matter?” She asked coyly not even trying to contain her amusement.

This time Oliver did let out a primal growl as he pressed down harder on the gas, tires squealing as the car flew into the Queen warehouse.

Slamming on the brakes Oliver threw the car into park and yanked Thea into his lap from the passenger seat claiming her mouth in a searing kiss. “You minx.” He growled when he final released her lips. He yanked open the car door and carried her as far as the hood before spinning her around and pushing her forward till she was bent over the hood of the car. “You like driving me crazy don’t you?” He asked, yanking up her skirt and quickly freeing his cock, he slammed into her from behind letting out a grown of pleasure.

“God, yes.” Thea moaned as Oliver’s fingers dug into her hips. She knew they would leave bruises and she reveled in the knowledge that he was marking her as his.

Oliver pulled out till only the tip of his cock was still inside her before thrusting back in, setting a deliberate fast pace guaranteed to drive them both over the edge quickly.

Thea’s hands scrambled to find something to brace against but the hood was smoother and her hands slick with seat. Only Ollie’s strong hands kept her body in place. She could feel her orgasm approaching and she couldn’t contain her chant of, “Yes, oh God, yes.” When abruptly Oliver pulled out leaving her bereft and teetering so close to release. “Ollie?” She cried trying to twist around to see why he had stopped, but was still being held firmly in place.

“I don’t think you’ve earned an orgasm yet.” Oliver whispered into her ear. He spun her around so she faced him. “After all it’s not nice to flirt with stupid boys when you belong to me.” He growled yanking off her top and exposing her breasts to the cool air. “I think you need to make it up to me first.” He said as he latched onto a nipple tugging it to a hard rosy peak with his teeth.

Thea moaned her head falling back as she said breathlessly, “What did you have in mind?”

Oliver released her nipple and took a step back from the car. “On your knees, baby.”

Thea slid from the car to her knees; she loved this side of Oliver. This possessive, dominate alpha behavior that he had to hide in public. She began to lean forward to take Oliver’s cock in her mouth but was stopped by Ollie’s hand on her head.

“Unh unh, baby. We do this my way.” Oliver said quietly, while radiating dominance. “Hands above your head.” He ordered as he slowly pulled his belt from his pants and quickly bound her wrists together, looping one hand under them ensuring they stayed where they were.

Thea shivered in anticipation her body tingling as she let Ollie have complete control.

Oliver’s other hand slid into her hair tighten almost to the point of pain before he said, “Open.”

Thea’s mouth opened instantly and Ollie pushed his cock into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat.

“See, baby.” Olliver said quietly as he began to thrust in and out of her mouth. “I think you need something to help you remember not to flirt.” Oliver kept the pace of his hips slow and even making sure his cock hit the back of her throat with each thrust. “So I’m going to fuck that perfect mouth of yours so hard you feel it every time you talk.”

Thea couldn’t tear her eyes away from Oliver’s. She couldn’t move or speak, but she moaned around his cock voicing her approval.

Oliver thrust into her mouth a little harder and faster. “That way.” Oliver panted, “That way every time you talk to another man you’ll remember who you belong too.” The last coming out breathlessly as he gave one hard final thrust and came groaning with pleasure as Thea swallowed every last drop of his come.

Oliver slowly pulled his cock from Thea’s mouth. “Very good, baby.” He said tugging her bound wrists getting her to stand. He kissed her deeply before pushing her back onto the hood of the car. “I think you’ve earned a reward.” Oliver grinned as Thea moaned in agreement.

Oliver looked down at her spread out on the hood her hands still bound above her head making her back arch slightly in the air her breast begging to be sucked. “God, baby you are so fucking beautiful.” Oliver yanked her skirt from her body leaving her completely naked and available to him.

He ripped off his clothes before bracing his hands on the hood and leaning over to take one of her rosy nipples into his mouth.

Thea moaned, her back arching up more to press her breast into Oliver’s talented mouth.

Oliver sucked and gently nibbled on one breast before moving to lavish the same attention to the other one his ands moving to Thea’s waist to hold her in place as she began to main and shudder in pleasure.

Thea didn’t know how much more she could stand of this erotic torture. She was already so close and utterly at Oliver’s mercy. “Oh God, Ollie please.” She begged needing more, her voice hoarse from Oliver’s cock.

“Please what?” Oliver asked teasingly as he moved to rub his chin and check across her belly, his five o’clock shadow marking her skin as surely as his lips.

“Fuck me, fuck me.” Thea cried as Oliver moved lower to nip and suck the inside of each thigh.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Oliver asked with a growl as he continued to mark her inner thighs.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Thea shouted every inch of her body was on fire.

“Good.” Oliver growled as he rose and pulled Thea down the hood till her hips were at the edge before burying his once more hard cock into her body. He pulled out completely and then slammed into her over and over letting one hand anchor her in place while the other moved to squeeze and fondle her clit. 

Thea let out a scream of pleasure as her world shattered from the force of her orgasm. Oliver shuddered as he quickly followed her over the edge collapsing on top of her completely spent.

Thea’s last thought before she slid into a pleasure induced sleep was to wonder how she could maneuver to run into Shane again when she was with Oliver.


End file.
